The present invention relates to a testing installation for electric circuits of a motor vehicle, in which input signals are converted in a common central control unit into output signals for switching different loads and the loads are switched independently of the input signals.
A testing installation of this type is known, in which an equivalent signal generator of the control unit supplies corresponding input signals. The output signals produced by the control unit can be fed selectively to the actual loads or equivalent loads. The testing is realized with the aid of a counter which determines the output signals of the control unit (see German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 24 266). This testing installation is costly from a circuit point of view and requires additional structural parts, for example, in the form of equivalent loads.
The present invention is concerned with the task to provide a testing installation of the aforementioned type which enables a far-reachingly adequate testing of the electrical circuits in a simple manner from a circuit point of view and with only slight additional expenditures.
The present invention solves the underlying problems by a generator which produces signals at least similar to the output signals of the control unit and feeds the same cyclically to the loads or the switches thereof.